


She Hates Me

by sisabet



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	She Hates Me

Originally published to LJ 8-18-06

 

 _ **New Vid!! Moonlighting!!**_  
So here is the vid I premiered in the "Digital Axes, Stone Age Television" show at VVC. At least I think that is the show. I don't know. I am tired and I wasn't gonna post this yet, but if I go ahead and post it now it is one less thing I have to post and yeah... um. Yay, vids!

Thanks for this vid lie with [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/) for playing the song and [](http://whatssnoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**whatssnoo**](http://whatssnoo.livejournal.com/) for saying this was a Moonlighting vid when it was played (and both for backing away slowly when I pounced). Extra-Special thanks and my first born child to [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for taking pity on my pitiful titles and making them not only spiffy, but waaaay cooler than the actual vid. I am an ice cube, y'all. It is like one of my dreams fulfilled. Wait - that dream was to be Ice Cube, but his career kinda sucks now, so I think this is much better.

Song: She Hates Me  
Fandom: Moonlighting  
Artist: Richard Cheese  
_Met a girl, thought she was grand..._  
Right Click : [She Hates Me](http://www.sisavids.com//shehatesme.zip) (xvid file)

  
Feedback is kept and cherished for future generations.

ETA: 8-19-09, this vid is now available again for download.


End file.
